Wait! I Have an Explanation
by STOPshannon
Summary: They all have a reason for what they did. Wanna know why Lola bit Logan's ear? Or why Zoey dated James? Let them explain. They all have a reasonable explanation, at least in their mind. R&R! Full summary inside.
1. Preface

**Wait! I have an explanation.  
**Written by: STOPshannon

* * *

**_Summary:_** They all have their reasons and explanations.

•Lola's reason to why she bit Logan's ear  
•The explanation Logan had for telling Chase he was dating Zoey when in reality, he was tutoring her  
•Zoey's reasoning to why she dated James

This and more. Their actions will be explained to us, through their eyes.

* * *

This was originally going to all about Logan. But when I actually started to type it up, I decided to include all characters. So, don't be surprised when a lot of Logan starts to pop up. And if you think about it, he was the one that made the most mistakes.

* * *

**And, if there are any events you think I should have that character explain tell me in a review, and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Zoey's Tutor: Logan POV

**Wait! I have an explanation.  
**Written by: STOPshannon

* * *

**Season 3: Zoey's Tutor**  
Logan told Chase he was dating Zoey._  
Told through Logan's point of view_

I told Chase that Zoey and I were dating. But _only_ to cover up the fact that I was tutoring her. Chase asked me why we were spending so much time together and I blanked! I said the first thing to pop into my head: That we were dating. Zoey and I had agreed to keep the tutoring thing on the down low; I was only honoring that agreement. So then I realized that I had to go along with the whole dating Zoey thing! It's not my fault that Chase fell for it so easily.

And that rat that was put in my pants bit me. It bit me! I'm allergic to rats, I still have marks on my skin where I was scratched and bit. My eyes were all puffy; I guess they (the nurse) gave me medicine or something for it. Anyway, I got out of school for three days.

Later I found out that the rat was caught with the help of Dean River's cat.

After that incident, I asked that Zoey never be put in the same class science class with me again.

* * *

_I added the last part because in season 4, the class that got to go ride a roller coaster didn't have Logan in it._


	3. Roller Coaster: Lola POV

**Season 4: Roller Coaster**  
Lola bit Logan's ear  
_Told through Lola's point of view_

* * *

Finally, time for lunch. I was eating fruit that day. Logan walked over with a burger and fries on his tray. He greeted me and turned to put his backpack on the back of the chair. It only took me a second to chuck his burger; apparently it landed in the fountain.

When he turned around I expected him to get mad because I just threw his food over the ledge. But I was surprised that he didn't get mad at all he just innocently turned around looking for it.

This wasn't the Logan _I_ knew. Why didn't he blame the first person he saw? I threw his food because of how he'd been treating Quinn. He deserved it! Every time I saw him with Quinn he was yelling or arguing or calling her names. My best friend should not get treated like that, especially by Logan.

So I took advantage of him making fun of Michael, I pretended to whisper in his ear but I bit it instead. It wasn't until he pushed me off that I stopped. That didn't take long, he was very strong.

* * *

_So there we go, that's why Lola did random mean things to Logan. She thought the fighting between Quinn and Logan was real.**R&R!**_  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**


	4. Why Zoey dated James: Zoey POV

**Season 4:Rumor of Love-Roller Coaster**  
Zoey decided to go out with James even though she knew Chase was in-love with her  
_Told through Zoey's point of view_

* * *

My explanation to dating James was reasonable, I think. Ever since I first heard those words on my computer, 'I'm in love with her' uttered by my best guy friend, Chase Matthews, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I couldn't stop and it was affecting me. I couldn't concentrate, at all. Chase. Chase. Chase.

Then James came along. He was cute. He was single. He was the perfect distraction from Chase. James' was nothing compared to Chase, he wasn't even close, but he was a fun boyfriend none-the-less.

Then I got the necklace. 'I love you, -James' then Chase was back in my head again. 'I'm in love with her,' 'I'm in love with her', 'I'm in love with her,' and suddenly I felt like I was betraying Chase by dating James.

I started avoiding James. And soon, it came to the point where we broke up. I was okay with it; I knew I had Chase when he finally came back. But I was lonely. I decided to skip prom. It was only junior prom, not the full-blown thing. Plus lovey-dovey couples everywhere? Yuck.

* * *

_(A/N Keep those reviews coming! How was this one, did Zoey seem in character?)_

_Again, any thing I should write about? Also, I'm not going to be here the rest of the week, because I'm visiting my older sister in Iowa, despite the recent flooding there. So leave me great reviews to come back too_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101


	5. Roller Coaster: Logan POV

**Season 4: Roller Coaster**  
Logan told everyone Michael was afraid of Roller Coasters  
_Told through Logan's point of view_

Michael's afraid of roller coasters! Ha. Ouch. My ear however wasn't feeling much better, Quinn put something on it, to ease the pain but it didn't seem to work. I got back to my dorm room and looked in the mirror, yep, still red. Stupid Lola and her vampire like teeth.

I was in so much pain, I bet my ear is pierced, I'm not even kidding. I was angry about the whole ear situation and you know what? I pulled out my phone and called the person who was known for getting the word around- Jeremiah Trottman.

Jeremiah laughed along with me as I told the news about my roommate, Michael Barret. Don't get me wrong, Michael's my friend and all but I wasn't really thinking. Besides it was funny, people should be thanking me.

So then I started getting phone calls confirming it was real, apparently Jeremiah announced it on the school news.

"He's 16 and he's afraid of roller coasters!" I laughed into the phone. But I heard a door open and saw Michael standing there. He looked quite upset. Whoops.

Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down. Then I was on the floor. Ouch! I got up, and after the stars that were spinning around my head cleared up, I headed to the showers. I didn't want Lola and Michael's spit covered paper balls all over me. Yuck.

But still, haha, Michael Barret is afraid of roller coasters.

* * *

**(A/N So, this one was a little bit longer than the first two.**

Before I started writing this, I had originally had it so everything was about Logan and it made him seem like a good guy. For instance, I had Logan explaining that he spread the rumor about Michael because he knew that it would force Michael to get over his fears faster.

But then I was like, wait, Logan doesn't do that. And I really do want to keep the people in character.

**Anything you can think of that should be explained? Tell me! AND REVIEW, thx!)**

* * *


End file.
